Último Suspiro
by Kishu Arashi
Summary: Oneshot-Fic 'interligada' com o capítulo 10 de 'Amor Virtual'.Higurashi Souta 'narrando' os últimos momentos de sua vida(minna, não me matem, onegaiXD)


**Dedico esta fic à Akane-chan(miga, pelo amor de Kami-sama, retire a ameaça de morteee...TxT), para ver se ela retira a ameaça de morte que fez à mim, ou se fica mais brava ainda e me mata de uma vez(XD)...**

**Primeiro Oneshot escrito por esta insignificante fic-writer, por tanto, não garanto que esteja lá grande coisa...**

**Sem mais enrolações, vamos à Fic(/o/)**

_**Último Suspiro**_

_Escuro..._

Nee-chan...Alguém...Por favor...Me ajude...Não gosto daqui...Não vejo nada além de um manto negro...Não gosto dele...

_Medo..._

Tenho medo...Tenho muito medo...Medo de não tornar a ver a luz novamente...Por quê?Por que eu tenho de estar aqui?

_Sozinho..._

Estou sozinho...Sozinho, como nunca me imaginei antes... É horrível sentir o que estou sentindo...

_Dor..._

A dor percorre meu corpo, dilacerando cada parte, lentamente...Alguém...Por favor...Preciso de ajuda...

--Flash Back--

Um dia normal, tanto para mim quanto para qualquer outra pessoa.Saí com mama e jii-san para comprar o presente de nee-chan, aproveitando que ela iria sair.

"_Graças à Kami-sama!"_

Pensei.Seria bom ter ao menos um dia, um magnífico dia sem a voz estridente e irritante de minha irmã por perto.Nunca gostei de admitir, mas apesar de ela ser irritante, eu a amo, afinal, ela é minha irmã.Minha querida nee-chan, que sempre faz tudo, ou quase tudo por mim...Eu devo muito à ela, e o mínimo que podia fazer seria comprar um presente de aniversário, coisa que eu, geralmente, não costumo fazer por falta de dinheiro.

Voltamos para casa após algumas horas, nee-chan não estava em casa.

"_"timo!_"

Pensei.Assim teria tempo o suficiente para tentar embrulhar o presente dela, sem medo de ela aparecer de repente no meu quarto, como costuma fazer.

Consegui embrulhar após um longo tempo, já eram dez para as onze e eu ainda nem havia feito minha lição.Estranhei o fato de mama não ter ido até mim para me dar bronca dizendo que eu tinha que dormir, como sempre fazia.

"_Deve ser porque ela sabe que estava embrulhando o presente de nee-chan_"

Disse para mim mesmo.Peguei a montanha de tarefas de casa que tinha para fazer, comecei.Morria de sono, mas no dia seguinte os professores iriam recolher as tarefas, era dia de fechamento de média, o que sempre acontece antes das férias.Nessas horas daria tudo para estudar no colegial, as férias deles chegam mais rápido...

Onze e meia.Estranhei mais ainda o fato de mama não ter ido reclamar até àquela hora sobre o fato de eu ainda estar acordado.Resolvi descer para ver se estava tudo bem, e aproveitar e ver se mama aprovava o embrulho que fiz para o presente de nee-chan.

Antes não o tivesse feito.

Havia um homem, cujas feições não eram visíveis aos meus , e me escondi atrás de algo que não vi exatamente o que era.Quem era aquele homem afinal?!

Um feixe de luz.Um grito...Uma voz conhecida.Mama?!

Saí de onde estava escondido até então, deparando-me com uma cena que preferiria não ter visto.O corpo de minha mãe caído no chão, e sua cabeça, alcançando o mesmo, poucos instantes depois.Meus olhos começaram a arder, não conseguia mais ver direito o que havia na minha frente.

"_Corra Souta_!"

Era a voz de jii-san, que soava desesperada.Não sabia para onde correr, o primeiro lugar que veio à minha cabeça foi meu a subir as escadas, correndo o mais rápido que conseguia.Olhai de relance para trás, vi que aquele homem me seguia com passos lentos e despreocupados.Apesar de correr o máximo que podia, sentia como se não saísse do lugar.

Ouvi mais passos apressados.Novamente virei-me para trás, desta vez tropeçando num dos degraus e caindo no chão.Vi quando as mãos do homem atravessaram o corpo de jii-san.O desespero, que já tomava conta de mim, crescia cada vez mais.Levantei-me num ato inconsciente e comecei a correr novamente.Já não sabia mais aonde iria, deixava apenas minhas pernas me guiarem.Acabei por entrar no local onde já havia sido meu objetivo há alguns instantes atrás, meu quarto.

"_Não se preocupe garoto. Logo se juntará à seus familiares._"

A voz do homem soava ameaçadora e fria em meus ouvidos.Não gostaria, nem um pouco de me juntar à meus parentes aquele momento.

"**_Okaa-san, tadaim..._**"

A voz conhecida soou em meus ouvidos, acalmando-me um pouco.Nee-chan...Ao menos uma pessoa ainda estava viva.Uma, pois no fundo, eu sabia que dali poucos instantes, estaria junto à mama e à jii-san.

"_A garota finalmente chegou.Acho melhor acabar com você logo, mocinho._"

A voz do homem, agora, perante a mim, de costas para a janela, soou diabólica.Um pequeno feixe de luz cortou a escuridão, e por alguns instantes pude ver as feições da pessoa que seria responsável por minha morte.

Os olhos vermelhos, tão frios e sem vida, e ao mesmo tempo tão vivos, fitavam-me ameaçadores, enquanto um sorriso se formava, aos poucos, no rosto do homem.Um sorriso diabólico, como se sentisse prazer em fazer o que estava fazendo.

"_Q-Quem é você?!"_

Foram as únicas palavras que pude pronunciar.As primeiras, e provavelmente únicas que me vieram à cabeça naquele momento.

"_Quem sou eu?Hu hu hu...Garoto, se eu estivesse no seu lugar, preocuparia-me mais com minha vida...Mas vou lhe dizer..._

_Meu nome, é_

_**Naraku**._

_Muito prazer...E agora..._

**_Morra._**"

Nisso, senti algo atravessando meu corpo, sendo seguido por uma dor inabalável.Caí no chão, enquanto via o homem, ainda com o mesmo sorriso em seus lábios, desaparecer em meio a uma névoa, deixando-me sozinho em meio à escuridão.

--Fim do Flash Back--

Agora, por causa desse maldito, estou aqui, neste estado deplorável.Sinto-me encharcado com meu próprio sangue...Não consigo me mover, a dor não permite tal ato.

Pergunto-me que horas são, o aniversário de nee-chan está cada vez mais próximo.Espero ainda estar vivo quando completar meia-noite...Embora tenha certeza de que isso é quase impossível.

A única coisa que consigo fazer, é chamar...Chamar por minha irmã querida, preciso vê-la antes de ir para o outro mundo.Preciso agradecê-la, agradece-la por tudo o que ela fez por mim.Kami-sama, por favor, não me deixe morrer sem antes dar os parabéns para ela, e agradece-la por tudo...

Ouço passos apressados.Nee-chan?Nee-chan me ouviu?

Alivio-me ao ver a porta se abrindo e nee-chan entrando no quarto.

Com o que resta de minhas forças, tento chegar mais perto dela, que me ampara pouco antes de eu, provavelmente, perder os sentidos.

Minha visão está embaçada, não enxergo seu rosto direito.Meus olhos pesam.Pesam muito...Não sei por quanto tempo conseguirei mante-los abertos.

"**_Nee...chan...Que bom...Que eu consegui...ao menos a nee-chan...pela ultima vez..._**"

Ouço minha voz saindo fraca, quase a ponto de sumir.

Não agüento mais.Sinto meus olhos se fecharem num ato involuntário.

Sinto um líquido quente aterrissar sobre minha face, e deslizar suavemente.Uma lágrima?Nee-chan...Está chorando...

Ouço sua voz soar desesperada, chamando por mim.Neste momento, me arrependo de todas as grosserias que já disse à ela, ela sempre fez quase tudo por mim, e no fim, não pude agradecer...

Nee-chan, ainda estou vivo!Só meus olhos estão fechados, mas ainda estou aqui!Não consegue me ouvir?Nee-chan...Nee-chan...Socorro nee-chan, me ajude...Há uma pequena ponta de luz, em algum lugar longínquo, mas que eu posso ver.Há uma força que aos poucos está me puxando para lá.Socorro nee-chan...Não quero ir...Me ajuda nee-chan...Por favor...

A cada instante a força que está me puxando aumenta mais...Nee-chan, não quero me entregar, nee-chan sempre disse para eu agir como _homem_ e não me entregar...Eu quero fazer isso ao menos uma vez...No entanto, a força já está muito acima do que eu posso aguentar.A única alternativa que vejo, nee-chan, é me entregar...Gomen ne...No fim, eu acabei não agindo como um _homem_, como você queria que eu agisse...

No fim, não pude agradecer pela ajuda que me forneceu durante estes 10 anos...Gomen ne...

Gostaria, acima de tudo, nascer irmão da nee-chan novamente...Só para poder retribuir tudo o que recebi de você, e nunca disse se quer um 'obrigado'...

"_Arigatou por tudo nee-chan..._

_Sayounara...."_

__

**Hao.**

**Hm...que coisa...Não achei que "isto"(notem como 'amo' minhas fics(isso se elas puderem ser chamadas de ficsXD)) fosse ficar tão...Horrível(XD).Sinceramente, esperava mais de meu primeiro(e provavelmente único) oneshot...Mas...**

**Eu sei que não parece uma pessoa de 9 ou 10 anos falando, mas minha mãe sempre diz que quando as pessoas estão à beira da morte, elas amadurecem...Então...bom, resolvi seguir essa frase de okaa-san...**

**Recadinho à Akane-chan:**

**Miga, não me mate, onegai!escondendo-se atrás da cadeira**

**Fiz o que estava me pedindo(enchendo o saco) para fazer, mas não exatamente do jeito que queria... " Gomen ne...**

**Mesmo assim, espero que tenha gostado...**

**E espero a opinião dos leitores...**

**Kisu kisu**

**Sango-chan**

**Nota:As falas que estão em negrito e itálico(_Assim _(XD)), são falas existentes no capítulo 10 de AV.(exceto as falas do Naraku...)**

**Nota-2:Não tem nada a ver com a estória, só para avisar que _talvez_ eu mude de nick...Blz?Fui!o/**


End file.
